Funds in this grant are to permit both senior and junior researchers working in the United States to attend the 4th International Hyperthermia Meeting. The conference is to be held in Aarhus, Denmark, July 2-7, 1984. Funds are requested exclusively for air-travel. Selection of awardees will be by a committee of hyperthermia specialists.